A Change Would Do You Good
by GleekyR5
Summary: "You want to be just like us, you want to be noticed by the opposite sex. Admit it, you want to be just. like. us" Classic Head Boy and Head Girl Dramione story, stir in Ginny, a few Slytherin boys, an out of hand and a proposition nobody can resist. Well you'll see... (rated T just to be safe, may change)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did though. The only thing that is mine is the laptop I am typing this on.**

Hermione was looking forward to her final year of Hogwarts, Voldemort had finally been defeated and everything had been peaceful the last couple months. She had gotten a part time job which paid a great amount, many of the Death Eaters had been discovered and it seemed that everything was going right for once. In fact, Hermione felt inspired by it, so she decided to do some changing of her own. She was absolutely fed up with just being known as 'the bushy haired know-it-all' or 'one-third of the golden trio' and even worse that that 'Harry Potter's friend' or 'Ron Weasley's girlfriend'. Hermione wanted to be her own person now and nobody was going to stop her. She would no longer be a part of the golden trio, as Ron and Harry weren't returning to Hogwarts, they were now working for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had also just gotten a letter from Professor McGonagall saying that she had gotten the position of Head Girl and Hermione felt that her new position was the push she needed to have a complete makeover. Plus, Professor McGonagall had mentioned that Hogwarts was now trying to embrace the muggle world by letting the 7th years wear casual muggle clothes which Hermione was very pleased and surprised about. The letter had gone something like this:

Miss Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl this year and I know that you will do a fantastic job at it. You will have a large responsibility but I am sure you will handle it well. You and our Head Boy will meet me in the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express at precisely 9 o'clock on Monday morning. You will have a lot of important duties as Head Girl which the three of us will discuss tomorrow morning. Also, as you may have heard, Hogwarts has decided that the 7th years will now be allowed to wear muggle clothing at school starting this year which I'm sure will be great fun for everybody. Inclosed in this letter is your Head Girl badge and the usual list of equipment for this school year. I am looking forward to seeing you.

Best wishes,

Professor McGonagall

Hermione needed a change, to let herself shine and she knew exactly who would help her.

10 minutes later, Ginny Weasley, her best friend and boyfriend's sister had apparated into her new apartment, she had to buy her own apartment in Muggle England since her parents were still in Australia and could not be found after the memory charm that Hermione had cast on them. Ginny had given a squeal of delight and then proceeded to strangle Hermione is a life threatening hug as if they hadn't seen each other in years, honestly, they had seen each other a few days into the summer and it was now the end of summer, so it really hadn't be all that long. Ginny then presented Hermione with a large bag full of make up and hair 'equipment'. "Hi Hermione!"Ginny squealed as Hermione rubbed her shoulders from the bone crushing hug. "Hermione this is going to be such fun! I've always wanted to give someone a makeover, and we've got to do something about that awful hair, it's still as bushy as ever!" Hermione couldn't say that she wasn't slightly offended by that comment, but she quickly brushed it off knowing that Ginny was right. "But first things first!" Ginny exclaimed, "where can we get some clothes around here?" Hermione rolled her eyes but grabbed her credit card and followed Ginny out of the door, although she was sure that Ginny had absolutely no idea where she was going. Hermione of course was correct, Ginny quickly stopped and turned to her with a bit of a confused look on her face, "where are all the shops Hermione", she asked. Hermione sighed and directed her where to go. Long story short, Hermione had come back with 2 bags of underwear and bras, 5 bags of dresses and 3 bags of blouses and jeans after taking a very long time explaining to Ginny what a credit card was (No, it's not magic Ginny, they swipe the card and at the end of the month I have to pay the bill). Hermione felt that the whole 'getting to wear muggle clothes' had gone well with Ginny. "Robes are so old fashioned Hermione, all these muggle clothes are the in thing" Hermione was completely exhausted by the time she had returned home, but she knew the makeover wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. "Next, makeup and hair!" Ginny announced, "Hermione was whisked away and her hair was curled into smooth bouncy big curls that framed her face nicely while Ginny did some subtle makeup "You're very pretty already," she said, "so we don't need to do too much". Then Ginny shoved Hermione and one of new dresses and an underwear set into the bathroom warning her not to look into the mirror. Hermione quickly changed into her new clothes and walked out of the bathroom. "Wow, 'Mione" Ginny started, "you look amazing". Hermione finally turned to look into the mirror and her jaw pretty much dropped to the floor. This was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

The next day, Hermione arroved at King's Cross station. Making sure that no muggles were around she quickly went through to Platform 9 adn 3/4. She quickly spotted Ginny animatedly chatting to Lavender Brown about her summer adventures, gossiping about all the hot boys she had seen in muggle England when she had been visiting Hermione. Hermione smiled at her best friend's actions and decided to leave them to their bubbling chatter. Hermione boarded the Hogwarts' express and was met by many stares and whispers, especially from the boys. She heard some of them asking each other "is that Hermione Granger?" The old Hermione would have looked down at the floor and blushed but the new Hermione kept her head held high, smiled and she even winked at some of the boys in her year, of course most of the Slytherin boys winked back at her. Oh the Slytherins, such flirts. She swayed her hips slightly as she walked through the train and started looking around for the Head's carriage.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "Ahhh!" Hermione was pretty sure that her scream could be heard all throughout the train but apparently not, since nobody had come to rescue her as someone pulled her into a carriage behind her. She quickly spun around to meet the eyes of her capturer...

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, review maybe and tell me what you guys think? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Harry Potter. Only own the laptop I'm typing this on.**_  
_

_Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "Ahhh!" Hermione was pretty sure that her scream could be heard all throughout the train but apparently not, since nobody had come to rescue her as someone pulled her into a carriage behind her. She quickly spun around to meet the eyes of her capturer..._

* * *

"Zabini?" Hermione screamed, she was about to go on a long rant about personal space and how it was very rude to grab someone and pul them into a carriage for no apparent reason but, she quickly reminded herself that it was something the old Hermione would do. So instead she asked cooly, "what do you want Zabini?" Blaise Zabini, Slytherin #2 prat (straight after Draco Malfoy) and the Hogwarts' flirt looked Hermione up and down and gave his signature smirk, "you look even better up close Granger, didn't even recognise you when you walked on to the train this morning" he stated. Instead of blushing, Hermione just rolled her eyes at him "Stop avoiding the question Zabini, what do you want with me, and you better make this quick, I have to meet Professor McGonagall in the Heads' Carriage in half an hour". Blaise flashed a smile at her, "Fine, I'll make this quick, some of the Slytherin boys, myself included, have come up with a let's say proposition for you". Now Hermione was very confused, the only reason anybody wanted anything to do with her unless it was to do with school work, and as much as she hated to admit, the Slytherin boys were very clever and didn't need any help with that. "What kind of proposition?" Blaise shot another grin at her, "one that you can't resist". Hermione had to admit, she was getting very curious now, "we have to wait for Draco and Theo, it's their proposition too you know". Hermione was absolutely sure she was going crazy, Draco Malfoy her #1 enemy (after Voldemort of course) the biggest prat in the history of ever, the ferret, the idiotic stuck up arse had a proposition for her? "And here they come now" the sound of footsteps and Blaise's voice brought Hermione out of her muddled thoughts, she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott standing in front of her, now all 3 of the Slytherin boys had the same superior smirk on their faces, in all honesty it was quite scary.

"Looks like the mudblood is all grown up" Draco commented, "Don't call me that!" Hermione retorted. "Sure, whatever" Draco shrugged. Hermione was sure she was mental Malfoy willingly stopped calling her a mudblood just because she asked him to. Was this some alternate universe or just the strangest dream ever? "So," Theo started in a kind voice, he was the nicest of the 3 and when she first arrived at Hogwarts' one of the first people Hermione had met was Theo, but they had been placed in the two enemy houses so they had never gotten the chance to form that possible friendship. "Um.. Hermione, Draco, Blaise and I have a proposition for you". Theo continued, "As I have heard" Hermione replied. Both Draco and Theo turned to Blaise and started shouting at him, something along the lines of "you were supposed to wait for us!" Blaise shouting back just as loudly, "I didn't tell her what the proposition was!" Hermione gave a little huff and a shout of her own, "can we please just get on with whatever this (she motioned to herself and the three boys) is? I have a meeting to go to". "So do I" Draco replied.

"Wha-wha-what?" Hermione stuttered, the only meeting she knew of was with the Heads and Professor McGonagall, "So you're what?" Draco smirked at Hermione, "what was with these Slytherins and their smirking? Do they not know how to smile or something?" Hermione thought to herself. "Yep, I'm Head Boy Granger, and I assume you're Head Girl, and if you could please close your mouth now we could carry on with what we were saying" Hermione quickly shut her mouth and did not say anything more. "Granger, we've noticed that you've grown up over the summer as Draco over here has mentioned" Blaise said, "yes.. and?" Hermione enquired. "And we feel that an agreement between the 4 of us will benefit both us and you. Basically we need something that you have and in return we'll help you". "What could you possibly need from me, and I don't need any help, with anything, especially from a group of Slytherins". "But you do" Draco said, coming closer towards her, Hermione took a step backwards and another one as Draco came closer towards her until Draco had backed her into the wall. "We know what you want", he continued, he was so close to Hermione she could smell his minty breath and his cologne, "You want attention, you want Ron back, you don't want to be known as the know-it-all or the mudblood or The Weasel's ex do you? And we can help you, looks like The Weaslette did pretty well with your 'makeover' but you need help, we can teach you how to flirt with the boys, we know you want the Weasel back, don't deny it. You want to be just like us, you want to be noticed by the opposite sex, don't you? Admit it you want to be just. like. us." Hermione shivered slightly by Draco's words and opened her mouth to deny it but deep inside she knew it was true. SHe could use the help from those Slytherins, she honestly needed to do SOMETHING about her 'lack of a love life' Ginny's words, not Hermione's. Hermione was smart though, she knew they would need something big in return "You're probably wondering what's in it for us". Blaise said, reading her mind perfectly, "It's pretty simple really, we need two things, first of all, for you to let a couple of the Slytherins into the Heads common room for a party. A real party, not a Gryffindor party, there will be firewhisky and all that stuff. And second of all, we need The Marauder's Map". Blaise gave another Slytherin smirk, it was so irritating "What do you need the Map for?" Hermione asked, she would have to get the map off of Harry and it wasn't going to be easy to explain why she needed it. After pondering the 'proposition' she finally came up with a conclusion.

"Fine", Hermione said but quickly put her hand up to stop the boys from making any noise, "but here are my conditions, I won't be able to get the map right away, you will need to wait until after the holidays for when I next see Harry, he will never send it to me by owl, there will be a maximum of 15 Slytherins in the Heads' Common Room and, I will be invited to that party". After conferring for a while with one another, Theo turned to face Hermione, "you have yourself a deal". The three boys and Hermione shook hands and they went their separate ways.

**AN: Review maybe? Does anyone think that they could be a beta for this story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN 1: Thanks for all the reviews guys: this chapter is for my two reviewers ****_marmalade sandwiches_**** and ****_DramioneFan120_****. Thank you guys so much! Feel so proud of myself, usually it takes me like 3 months to update my stories, so I'm doing pretty well here hehehehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...**

Whilst Blaise and Theo walked to the other end of the train to join Pansy and some of the other Slyterin to tell them the party had been approved, Hermione and Draco walked the other way to get to the Heads' Carriage. Hermione was thinking deeply about what had just happened, partly about the deal they had struck, especially about the party, but mostly about Draco. Hermione was completely confused, she knew she still loved Ron, so why did she feel all tingly when Draco stepped towards her, she could still smell his minty breath. Draco's voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts and she realised they had reached the Heads' carriage with all their stuff"Bloody hell, we stil have to get changed into our robes before the meeting, where did I put my robes" Draco shouted and then started franticly reaching for his bag and pulling out everything inside, jeans and polo shirts flying everywhere, Hermione giggling the whole time. Deciding to put him out of his misery, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder softly, "Draco?" she asked softly, "What do you want Granger?!" Draco growled out, "Oh, we're back to last names are we Malfoy? I was just going to tell you that we're wearing muggle clothes this year, we don't need our robes, juts pin on your Head Boy badge". Hermione laughed as Draco's face paled. "You didn't see anything!" Draco announced, "Okay then..." Hermione replied still fighting off the giggles that were rising in her throat. Draco began stuffing all his clothes back in his bag as fast as he could, crumpling all of them and mixing them up in the process. Hermione wanted everything to be neat, so she quickly nudged Draco out fo the way and started folding everything very neatly while Draco awkwardly stood to the side. Once Hermione had folded everything again anad put everything back in its place, she turned to Draco with a small grin, "come on, we'll be late for the meeting if you don't move your arse. Let's go!" Draco stood there still in his little world, promptly ignoring everything that Hermione had said. Hermione rolled her eyes but inside she was smiling (not that she'd ever admit it) and grabbed Draco's wrist to drag him to the Heads' Compartment.

Hermione and Draco had made it into the Heads' Copartment just in time, as soon as they had managed to put themselves in seats, Proffesor McGonagall walked through the doors and quickly shut them behind her. "Hello Professor McGonagall" Hermione said politely as Professor McGonagall sat down in front of the two heads. "Ms. Granger" the professor replied nodding towards Hermione "Mr. Malfoy" she said, doing the same to Draco. "Well," she said, "why don't we get started before we send the prefects in, you'll deal with that meeting. You two will run it together. But for now, I will explain to you, your duties and responsibilities for this coming school year". Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "You two will be sharing a common room and a bathroom in the Heads' Dormitories which I will show you once we get to school. I am trusting you to behave maturely and be flexible about this living situation. You will also have a lot of responsibilities which you will have to work on together. First of all, you will need to plan three school balls this year, one for the whole school, one for the upper years, the 5th, 6th and 7th years and finally a graduation ball for just the 7th year. Also, like every other year, you two will need to patrol the halls at least 3 times a week, which you should do together. We are promoting more house unity this year and we are encouraging students to sit with people from other houses when in the Great Hall, I am expecting you two to be the perfect role models and sit next to one another every meal time. We are also thinking of including a movie night to improve our knowledge of the muggle world, Ms. Granger, seeing as you are a muggle born, maybe you could explain this to Draco so that we do not have a late start for the Prefect meeting. Well, that's all for now, if either of you have any questions, do not hesitate to come speak to me. Ah and here are the prefects now. Good luck!"

As soon as Professor McGonagall left the compartment, a bunch of prefects flooded in, stumbling over one another and generally just making a lot of noise. Hermione tried to shout over the din they were making to get their attention but they weren't listening at all. Draco was just laughing at Hermione until she glared at him, "what?" he asked, trying to stifle his laughter, "could you please make them shut the bloody hell up!" Hermione shouted at him, Draco smirked, "a please would be nice" he said. "Fine" Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Could you please make them shut up?" Draco complied. "SILENCE!" he shouted over the noise, the compartment quickly fell silent. Hermione was pleasantly surprised, maybe being a Death Eater had its perks. "Okay" Hermione said "basically, here's what you need to do today, once we get to school you will show the firsts years in your house to their dormitories. Other than today, you will have other responsibilities , you will be allowed to take points off of students and you can give them detentions, but if you abuse this power there will be consequences. You will help Draco and I decorate the castle for the school balls and during Christmas time. You may use the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor. When this meeting is over, you will continue to patrol the train as we assume you have been doing for the whole journey. Now, does anybody have any questions?" Hermione asked after finishing her rather long speech. A few questions about the ball were asked but nothing of much important. the prefects were soon sent off again, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves. "You did a good job" Draco complimented Hermione, Hermione blushed slightly, unused to anyone ver complimenting her. "Thank you" she said after a while, "but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to say anything at all." "We make a pretty good team don't we?" Draco asked with a slight smile playing on his lips, "we do." Hermione replied easily. "Speaking of teamwork, why don't we have our first lesson", Draco suggested. hermione swallowed the lump building in her throat, pretending not to know what he was talking about she asked "what lesson?" although her voice shook slightly at the prospect of it. Draco gave his smirk, damn that Slytherin charm of his and walked towards Hermione. "I think you know exactly what I mean"...


End file.
